1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing arrangement of an indicating instrument, particularly, a cross-coil type indicating instrument for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to meet demands of reduction in size and of increase in accuracy, cross-coil-type indicating instruments have been adopted to vehicles. Such a cross-coil-type indicating instrument has a bobbin for cross coils, and a bearing for supporting a pointer shaft is formed at a central portion of the bobbin. Lubrication oil such as silicone oil is put between the bearing and the pointer shaft to reduce friction therebetween.
The bobbin is usually formed from a resinous material by an injection molding machine. However, it is difficult to form the bearing by the molding machine directly because burs or edges may be formed on the inner periphery of the bearing. Such burs or edges are obstacle to the lubrication.